


Vanilla and Chocolate Chips Cookies

by NathTE



Category: Naruto
Genre: Baking as a Coping Mechanism, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, LITERALLY, Lots and lost of sugar in this, M/M, Mission gone wrong (off screen), Romance, healthy coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/pseuds/NathTE
Summary: Kakashi wasn't much of a guy for sweets, in reality, he really hated it, but no one could deny he did the meanest of the cookies.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Vanilla and Chocolate Chips Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeoOtherLands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoOtherLands/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Leo oppa! I hope you enjoy my version of birthday cake lol. I think that in a day like this you deserve something sweet, like your sister. Thank you for being in my life, and I hope you have all the success, love, health in the world.

For the last hour, Iruka was watching attentively as Kakashi was moving around their kitchen measuring flour, sugar, batting eggs and cutting chunks of semisweet chocolate instead of correcting the essays he had asked his students to do. But no one could blame him to find fascinating to watch their partner so concentrated on a mundane task.

Kakashi wasn't much of a guy for sweets, in reality, he really hated it, but no one could deny he did the meanest of the cookies. Everyone that tasted them was always surprised by the deliciousness of vanilla and chocolate he did.

But it didn't stop just on cookies. He also baked delicious cupcakes of various flavors and fillings, perfect baked Pettit gateaux, and other baked sugary goods he knew how to bake and cook. It was a discovery for those that came upon Kakashi in the kitchen cooking those delicious treats since it was difficult to conciliate the image of the famous Hatake Kakashi, the copy-cat nin, with a pink apron surrounded by batter and icing bags.

Iruka was one of the few people that was privileged to see it every time Kakashi was in his baking bash, which always came after a trying mission the man came back, the most difficult and grueling, more baked goods would appear in their kitchen.

That day Kakashi was baking a Triple chocolate fondue cake with strawberry to accompany the dessert. Iruka didn't know the details of the mission since it was classified, but Iruka knew the correlation between the types of desert Kakashi would bake with the level of things that went wrong in the missions. The more complicated and sugary the baking good was, the worse the mission went.

Iruka watched Kakashi melt another batch of chocolate to add in the batter, furiously stirring the chocolate for the perfect consistency, the speed, and force he used while working in the slowly melting bar of semisweet chocolate showed how much Kakashi was affected by what happened and it hurt Iruka that he could just sit and watch, despite that being what Kakashi needed most times. Kakashi didn't need pretty words and soft touches, he preferred the silent company and support that came through long years of companionship, and Iruka was happy to give him that.

At least he had baking to help him cope with some things his mind couldn't process alone, it sounded weird, but baking sweets was Kakashi's own brand of therapy. It helped him process the worst the ninja world had while he worked caramel slices, or coconut cookies, or vanilla cakes. Some thought it could be weird, but Iruka understood Kakashi as he tried to fill the bitter world with more sweet things, or try to mask the smell of death with the citrusy of orange jam.

And the results of his baking bashes always ended up on Iruka's classes or friends' houses, or it was a treat that he would bring to the local orphanage. Most people thought it was Iruka's doing, they always assumed the sweet and caring chunin was the person behind those amazing baked goods, and Kakashi didn't mind to correct their assumption claiming that it didn't matter either way. And indeed, it didn’t.

Kakashi was finally pouring the chocolate into the batter he already had going, mixing it more gently than he did the chocolate while melting to finally pour it in the baking pan to finally put in the oven. And for the first time since he arrived from the mission, Kakashi relaxed as he set the pre-heated oven into the right temperature for baking his perfect cake, making Iruka know he was finally approachable.

"How long until I can call Naruto to eat it?" He said still in his place on the kotatsu faking to be correcting his kids' latest essay.

"At least 35 minutes," he answers walking to sit beside Iruka.

The chunin lowered his pen and moved closer to Kakashi, kissing his flour stained cheek.

"I will ask him to bring Sasuke and Sakura," he said while trailing his kisses down to Kakashi's chin. "I think it's high time we have a family dinner, don't you think?"

Kakashi snorted, pulling back to give Iruka an amused look.

"With cake as the main dish?"

The younger nin shrugged his shoulder and said nonchalantly.

"Who said we couldn't do that?"

Kakashi looked at Iruka without reaction for a whole minute, making the younger ninja fidget under his gaze, before his thin lips curved slightly as he finally let a full-bellied laugh - the first one since he arrived from the mission - fall from his lips and mirth made his eyes twinkle.

"What would I do without you, Iruka?" He asked, moving to cup Iruka's cheeks with his hands and bring him to a sweet, sweet kiss that tasted better than any vanilla and chocolate chips cookies out there.

Including Kakashi's.


End file.
